This Isn't a Dream
by IamJenbob
Summary: Mulan has feelings for Aurora, but doesn't believe the princess shares those feelings. Will confessions made during a sleepless night change things forever? Set after the events of Queen of Hearts...Somewhat AU since the show didn't go this way at this point.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This story was originally written after "Queen of Hearts" (2:09). I never had any intention of actually publishing for anyone other than myself, but a friend encouraged/forced me to change my mind. As soon as said friend finishes a quick editorial review, the other two chapters will be up.**

**The story is AU in the sense that events did not play out like this after the episode. However, I still hold out hope that there is a better than average chance we will see something like this eventually. If you don't like the pairing of Aurora and Mulan, well don't read. There are plenty of other stories out there for you.**

**As a technical note, I prefer one POV per chapter. This story is three chapters long, so will alternate Mulan – Aurora – Mulan**

**And yeah, I own nothing other than the plot.**

Mulan drew in a deep breath and then slowly let it back out again, before stretching her tired muscles. It had been a long day, and the truth was she was very tired. She had no intention of sleeping anytime soon, however. Aurora needed her protection, and Mulan was determined that she would have it.

Knowing that she risked falling asleep if she didn't stay active, Mulan began to once again patrol around the area. The land where they had chosen to set up camp sloped down gently to the edge of Lake Nostros, and the reflection of the moonlight off the surface of the water made it bright enough to be able to see more than would normally be expected in the middle of the night. As she completed her circuit around the camp, she paused for a moment to look out at the lake. The surface of the water was calm and serene, with no signs at all of the whirlpool that had practically consumed the lake when she and the others had arrived earlier that day…the whirlpool into which Aurora's heart would have been lost forever had it not been for Hook's quick actions. Mulan knew that if that had happened, her own heart would have been lost forever as well.

Mulan couldn't remember specifically when she had fallen in love with a woman she knew only from someone else's stories. She knew that most people would say that such a thing was impossible, and once upon a time, Mulan would have agreed. At first, Mulan had believed that her feelings for the unknown princess were nothing more than the wishful fantasies of a lonely heart. Deep down, she had always assumed that when she and Phillip finally found Aurora, when she finally met the young woman in person, reality would rapidly intrude on her dreams and show her just how wrong she had been to believe that she had felt anything remotely akin to love.

But that had not happened. Instead, from the moment she had first laid eyes on Aurora, Mulan realized that she had fallen in love so deeply and so completely that she would never love anyone else again. It would be the memories of the nights spent listening to Phillip talk about Aurora that she would hold in her empty heart until the day she died. It wasn't much, but it was all that she would have to sustain her after she reunited Phillip and Aurora with each other.

The sound of footsteps abruptly ended the warrior's musings. Turning around, Mulan saw Aurora approaching. "What are you doing up?" she asked.

"I couldn't sleep," Aurora replied, as she continued to walk towards her friend.

Mulan's brow furrowed with concern. "More nightmares?"

Aurora shook her head. "No, I just couldn't sleep. Too much excitement during the day to settle down tonight I guess."

"You should at least try to get some rest. We'll be getting an early start tomorrow."

"What about you?" Aurora asked as she reached the warrior's side. She placed her hand on Mulan's arm and looked closely at her friend, a troubled expression on her face. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I'm standing guard."

"Are you worried about Cora and Hook?"

"No. If they had any reason to be here, they would have been here when we arrived."

"So you're going to stay up all night standing guard in case some random person comes by?"

"It's my duty to protect you," Mulan replied. "I've done a poor job of it lately, but I'm not going to take any chances of you being hurt again. I'll rest when we're somewhere safe."

"Alright, but if you're going to be foolish and try to stay up all night, the least I can do is stay up with you for awhile."

"You don't need to do that," Mulan protested.

"I know, but I want to." Aurora looked around for a moment and then moved to sit on a large nearby rock. She looked up at Mulan and then nodded towards the space to the left of her, indicating that the warrior should join her.

Mulan considered the other woman's invitation, uncertain what she should do. On the one hand, there was nothing in the world she would enjoy more than the chance to sit beside Aurora, underneath the stars, staring out across a lake. On the other hand, she had no business even considering sitting beside Aurora, underneath the stars, staring out across a lake. Aurora was in love with Phillip, and he was in love with Aurora, and both Phillip and Aurora were her friends. She needed to maintain her distance from the princess if she was going to do her duty and reunite the two lovers with one other.

"Mulan," Aurora said, interrupting her thoughts. "Sit."

Mulan's lips quirked slightly at the stern note in Aurora's voice. Unable to come up with a reason to refuse, she sat down beside the young woman. "Satisfied?" she asked.

"For now," Aurora said with a smile. She drew in a deep breath and then slowly let it out again while she looked around the area. After a few moments, her gaze settled on the lake. "Do you think Snow and Emma made it home?"

"Yes."

Aurora turned to look at Mulan, her head cocked to the side quizzically. "You sound so certain."

Mulan shrugged. "If they had not and lived, they would have found us. If they had not and died, their bodies would have been here for us to bury."

Aurora nodded, agreeing with the warrior's logic. "Do you think we'll ever see them again?"

"Perhaps," Mulan replied. "I guess it all depends on whether or not they want to come back to this world, or they decide that they prefer the other."

Aurora nodded again and then fell silent, a thoughtful expression on her face. For several minutes the two women sat together quietly, neither one speaking or making any sound louder than that of her breath.

"There's something I need to ask you," Aurora said, finally breaking the silence. "If we find a way to restore Phillip's soul–"

"When," Mulan interrupted firmly.

Aurora frowned in puzzlement. "What?"

Mulan turned to face her friend. "_When_ we find a way to restore Phillip's soul," she said. "We _will_ save him, Aurora. I swear that I will return your prince to you."

"Oh," Aurora said, "Well…_after_ we save Phillip, what will you do?"

Mulan gazed at Aurora for a few moments, wanting more than anything to say something other than what she knew she must. Finally she turned away to look out at the lake. "After we save Phillip and I'm certain that you're both safe, I will leave."

"Where will you go?"

"I don't know, but there is much danger in this land. Someone somewhere will need a capable sword."

"I could use someone like that," Aurora said hesitantly. "You wouldn't need to leave."

Mulan closed her eyes briefly, fighting the temptation to accept the offer, knowing that doing so could only lead to pain. "You will have Phillip."

"Phillip is Phillip," Aurora replied. "You are Mulan…my friend."

Again Mulan struggled to resist the pull of the young woman's words on her heart. "I'm sure you have many friends," she said, a touch of gruffness entering her voice as she steeled herself to remain strong.

"Not really," Aurora said. "Princesses have servants, soldiers, and suitors, but true friends are few and far between, and not something to let slip away when finally found." She placed her hand lightly on Mulan's arm. "I don't want to lose you."

Unable to help herself, Mulan turned to face the other woman. The sadness she could see in Aurora's eyes was like a knife in her heart, and it was all she could do to stop herself from taking Aurora in her arms to comfort her. She swallowed to get past the tightness in her throat. "I don't want to lose you either," she whispered.

Sensing that Mulan was beginning to waver, Aurora tightened her grip on the warrior's arm. "Then promise that you'll stay with me after we rescue Phillip," she urged.

For one wild moment, Mulan considered agreeing, of yielding to Aurora's request and in doing so, gaining the opportunity to spend the rest of her life with the woman she loved. Just as quickly though, her sense of right and wrong reasserted itself and the moment passed.

Mulan shook her head and pulled her arm from Aurora's grasp. She rose to her feet and then walked several paces away to put some distance between them. She stood with her back to the younger woman. "I can't."

"But–"

"No!" Mulan said sharply, willing Aurora to accept what she was saying. "Three people cannot remain together when two of them are in love with the third." She drew in a deep breath and then slowly let it out again. "I don't want to leave you, but watching my friend together with the one I love would be too much to bear," she said, not bothering to try to hide the pain she was already feeling. "Please…don't ask me to put myself through that."

At first, Aurora said nothing in response, and Mulan feared that she intended to try a different argument. "Alright," the princess finally agreed, a defeated note in her voice.

Mulan breathed a small sigh of relief. "Thank you."

Once again, silence enveloped the two women and each allowed herself to become absorbed with her own concerns. After several minutes had passed, Mulan turned to face her friend, intending to urge her to try to get some sleep. Before she could say anything, however, Aurora looked up at her and spoke.

"Did Phillip know how you felt?"

"No, I'm certain he didn't," Mulan replied. There was no possible way that Phillip could have ever suspected that his stories of Aurora had caused his long time companion to fall in love with a woman she had never even seen.

"So the two of you weren't…together?" Aurora asked.

For a moment, the question caught Mulan completely off guard. "No, of course not," she finally managed to say. "Phillip loved you. He wouldn't have betrayed you like that." There was of course also the fact that she had never felt anything more than friendship for Phillip, so there had never been any real temptation to pursue a more intimate relationship. That, however, was not something that Aurora needed to know.

Aurora took a few moments to process Mulan's response. "How did it happen? How did you fall in love?"

Mulan shook her head. "Aurora, it's late, and there's no reason to talk about this."

"Please," Aurora said firmly, her jaw set in a stubborn line. "I have a right to know."

Despite herself, Mulan almost found herself smiling. Aurora always looked completely adorable whenever she tried to act tough. "Alright," she said, knowing that eventually they were going to have this discussion anyway. "Phillip and I–"

"Wait," Aurora interrupted, "Sit," she continued, gesturing to the spot where Mulan had been seated before. When the warrior hesitated, Aurora shifted slightly away from the spot and turned so that she was facing it. "Please, I don't want to have to keep looking up at you while you're talking."

Recognizing the logic of Aurora's request, Mulan reluctantly moved to sit near her friend, but she positioned herself so that her side was to the princess in an effort to create at least an invisible wall between them, "So as I started to say, Phillip and I were looking for you for several months before the curse struck."

"How did the two of you meet?"

Mulan shook her head. "That's another story for another time." She looked at Aurora and waited for the princess to agree that the story of how Mulan and Phillip had met could wait. After a few moments, Aurora nodded her head, indicating her agreement. Mulan turned away again before continuing. "We had been looking for you for months and it seemed like we were finally getting close to finding you. Then the curse struck and we couldn't search for you anymore."

"But you weren't actually frozen like I was," Aurora pointed out, "Why couldn't you search for me?"

Mulan paused for a few moments as she tried to figure out how best to describe what had happened after the curse had struck. They had been on the move almost continually since they had lost Phillip to the wraith, and there had never really been a good time to try to explain what had happened during the time of the curse to Aurora. "You're right," she said at last, "We weren't truly frozen, but the curse kept us from moving 'forward' with our lives." Mulan turned to face her friend. "We knew that we needed to get back to looking for you, and it always seemed like we were just about to start, but instead we just kept doing the same things over and over, not realizing that years were going by while we remained in place."

"And what were you doing all that time?"

"Mostly just surviving. We helped to build the camp I took you to after we lost Phillip and we defended it against attacks. We looked for other survivors, helped to forage for food…basically we did whatever needed to be done to protect the people of this land who remained behind when the curse took everyone else away." Mulan turned away before continuing, unable to look at her friend. Fortunately, she knew that her behavior would almost certainly be interpreted as embarrassment at falling in love with Phillip when he was promised to another, rather than concern that Aurora would realize that she was the true object of Mulan's desires. "During those years together, I got to know Phillip in a way that I'd never know anyone before, and he became the best friend I'd ever had. We rode together. We fought together, and in the evenings we sat and we talked together…and that's when I found myself falling in love."

"What did you talk about?" Aurora asked quietly.

"Many things," Mulan replied. "The things we had done during the day and what needed to be done on the next to keep everyone safe. Our pasts…the lives we'd led before we'd met each other. Our hopes for the future and the things we wanted to do after…after we found you."

"Did Phillip ever talk about me?"

Mulan's eyes closed for a moment, as memories of the literally thousands of nights spent listening to Phillip talk about Aurora rushed through her mind. "Yes," she said, relieved that her voice betrayed none of the emotions she was feeling. "He talked about you nearly every single night."

"What did he tell you about me?"

Unbidden, a faint smile appeared on Mulan's lips as she recalled Phillip's stories. "Everything. He told me about a woman whose devotion to those she loved was absolute, whose kindness was unsurpassed, whose courage was limitless, and whose beauty and grace were beyond compare. He swore over and over that there was no one in this world with a purer, gentler heart than you, and that no person could meet you and not be completely captivated."

Aurora's jaw dropped open at Mulan's words, and for a few moments she could do nothing more than gape at the other woman in disbelief. Finally she closed her mouth, shook her head slightly and lowered her head as her cheeks began to burn with embarrassment. "It must have been quite a letdown for you when you finally met the person he'd been talking about all those years," she mumbled.

Mulan turned to look at her friend before replying. "If anything, Phillip did not speak highly enough. You are the most amazing person I have ever met, Aurora. My life will be much emptier without you in it."

Stunned, Aurora lifted her head to look at her friend. Her gaze met Mulan's, and for an instant, something unsaid yet important seemed to pass between the two of them. A moment later, however, Mulan turned away, ending the connection they had so briefly shared. She was only making things harder for herself by talking like this, the warrior reminded herself forcefully. Aurora belonged with Phillip. No possible good could come from saying things like that.

"Mulan, please, don't leave after we save Phillip. Maybe after some time has passed–"

"I'll what?" Mulan interrupted, a touch of bitterness entering her voice for the first time since they had begun to speak. "I'll no longer be in love?"

"Feelings can change," Aurora pointed out.

"True, but mine will not," Mulan said with a note of finality that made it clear that she believed absolutely in what she was saying. "I fell in love with the person of my dreams. Even if I were cursed for 28 _thousand_ years, my heart would not change."

"So that's it? You're really just going to walk away?"

For several long moments, Mulan stared into the dark night that surrounded them. "Love is sacrifice," she said at last. "If I can't have the one that I love, at least I'll know that my friend will."

Mulan rose to her feet and stepped away from the other woman, desperate to create some space between them.

"Mulan?"

"It would be best for you to try to get some sleep," Mulan said tonelessly, as she continued to stare into the darkness. "We'll be getting an early start tomorrow."

The warrior heard Aurora rise and move to stand behind her. "Mulan, please, look at me," the princess requested quietly.

For a few moments, Mulan continued to act as if she hadn't heard Aurora speak. Eventually, however, she slowly turned around to face her friend.

"After we find Phillip, I want you to stay–"

"I've already told you–"

"Please! Let me finish," Aurora quickly said, cutting the warrior off before she could continue. She waited until Mulan nodded her head, indicating that she would listen to what Aurora had to say. "After we find Phillip, I want you to stay with him. _I _will leave."

Mulan's brow drew downward in obvious confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"You love Phillip."

"So do you," Mulan replied.

"No…no I don't. I don't love him…but you do, so–"

"Wait, I don't understand. What do you mean you don't love Phillip? He woke you with true love's kiss. You have to love him."

"I did, once, at least I think that I did." Aurora took a deep breath and tried to organize her thoughts. "We were betrothed when we were both just children. He was a good man, and over the years we grew to love each other. But since he's been gone, things have changed…_I_ have changed. I still care for him deeply, but I'm not in love with him, at least not the way that he should be loved by his wife." She swallowed nervously before continuing. "I want you to be happy, and I know that Phillip would be happier with someone like you who loves him than with someone like me who's…" Aurora abruptly snapped her mouth shut and quickly lowered her head.

Mulan looked at the other woman closely, uncertain what to make of her words and actions. The most reasonable thing to assume Aurora had been about to say would be that Phillip would be better off with someone who loved him than someone who was not in love with him, but there was something about the sudden way that the princess had stopped speaking that implied she had been about to say something else entirely. "Someone like you who's what?" Mulan asked.

Aurora shook her head. "Nothing. It doesn't matter," she mumbled nervously.

Mulan hesitated for a moment, uncertain how to proceed. She was being shown a path that, even if it didn't lead to a life with Aurora in it as a lover, could at least lead to a life with Aurora in it as a friend. But there was something that Aurora wasn't telling her, and she sensed that it was something that they both needed to acknowledge before they could move forward. "Who's what?" she asked again.

Aurora sighed softly. She kept her head lowered as she answered, unable to meet the other woman's gaze. "In love with someone else," she said softly.

Mulan felt her heart skip a beat. Aurora had only been around a handful of people since she had been awakened from the sleeping curse. Logically, the only possible person she could be talking about other than Mulan was Emma, and Mulan highly doubted that that was the case. She cupped Aurora's chin and gently tilted the younger woman's face upward to meet her gaze. "Who?" she asked softly, afraid to believe that the dream she had dreamed for so many years could actually be coming true.

A small, sad smile appeared on Aurora's lips. "Mulan, you've literally held my heart in your hands. Do you really have to ask to whom it belongs?"

Mulan placed her right hand over Aurora's heart. She watched as the young woman closed her eyes, expressions of joy, pain, bliss, and regret all flashing across her beautiful features. Most importantly, though, Mulan could finally see the expression she had longed for years to see: love.

"I'm not in love with Phillip," Mulan said quietly, struggling to keep her voice even.

Aurora's eyes flew open. "But you said–"

"I said that my friend and I were in love with the same person, and that I fell in love with the person of my dreams. I never mentioned _anyone_ by name."

For a few moments Aurora stared at the warrior in shock, trying to understand everything that was happening. "Mulan?"

The warrior took the princess's hands in her own and stepped close. "I love you, Aurora" she said softly. "More than I ever imagined it was possible to love someone," she continued, before moving in to finally claim the kiss she had been dreaming about for years.

Aurora's eyes drifted shut and she started to lean forward towards Mulan. Just before their lips met, however, the princess's eyes flew open again. "Stop!" she said, a desperate note in her voice. Aurora placed her hands on Mulan's chest and pushed back from the warrior, preventing her from finishing the kiss.

"What's wrong?" Mulan asked, completely confused by the young woman's reaction.

"I've had this dream a dozen times, and this is how it always ends," Aurora said. "You tell me that you're in love with me and then you kiss me, and then I wake up. It's just another one of the after effects of the sleeping curse," she said sadly. "But now I dream about what I want, and a kiss from the one I love wakes me up from the reality I want to believe."

Mulan smiled. "That's not going to happen this time," she said, relieved that she hadn't misunderstood Aurora's feelings. "Let me show you," she continued, as she took Aurora into her arms and leaned in once again to kiss the princess.

Aurora, however, quickly pulled out of the warrior's embrace and stepped away from the other woman. She wrapped her arms around herself protectively and shook her head. "No. I can't."

Mulan took a step forward, but stopped when the princess held up a hand and took two steps back. "Aurora, you aren't sleeping," she said in her most reassuring voice. "This isn't a dream."

Aurora laughed bitterly and turned and walked away from the other woman. "You've told me that before too, and then we kiss and I wake up and find out none of it was real." The princess sighed heavily and shook her head. "I wish I could believe this," she whispered, "But I can't. Not after all the times I've believed and woken up to find out I was wrong.

The misery in her friend's voice tore through Mulan, and it was all she could do to keep herself from taking the princess in her arms and holding her as tightly as she could while she showered her with kisses to prove that she wasn't trapped in another dream. She realized at that moment that Aurora had been harmed by the sleeping curse that she had been under for so many years in ways Mulan couldn't even begin to fathom. The warrior swore to herself that she would spend the rest of her life doing whatever it took to help Aurora learn to manage the shadows that would most likely always haunt her dreams.

Mulan moved forward to place her hand lightly on the young woman's right shoulder. "Aurora–"

"Please," the princess whispered, "Just let me enjoy this dream for a little while longer before it ends." She took a deep breath and brushed away the tears that were streaming down her cheeks. "I know I'll have to wake up soon enough, but just let me enjoy it until I do."

Utterly perplexed, Mulan stared at her friend in silence, unable to believe what was happening. The only way she would be able to convince Aurora that she wasn't dreaming would be to kiss the young woman and show her that she was wrong. The question, though, was what would be the best way to do that. The easiest option would be for her to simply grab Aurora and use her superior strength to hold and kiss the princess before she could get away. Once Aurora saw that the kiss hadn't woken her from a dream, she would be able to accept that everything was real and the problem would be solved. Mulan was certain that Aurora's initial resistance would pass as soon as she realized that she wasn't waking up, and she was equally certain that Aurora would forgive her for her impulsive treatment afterwards. Despite all of that, however, she was reluctant to simply force the issue. It might be a simple and quick solution, but Mulan didn't want the memory of their first kiss to be something that was forced on Aurora against her will, no matter how well-intentioned her motives might be. She needed to come up with another option.

After a few more moments, Mulan reached a decision. She would agree to wait until Aurora was ready for the "dream" to end, and at that point, she could kiss the princess without the young woman protesting. Once Aurora realized that the kiss hadn't woken her up, she would realize that everything that had transpired that night between them was real and the problem would be solved. It wasn't the choice Mulan wanted to go with, but all in all, it seemed the best one given the circumstances.

Mulan gently turned the young woman around to face her and then brushed away the remaining tears on Aurora's cheek. "Alright, you win. I'll wait to kiss you until you're ready."

A tremulous smile appeared on Aurora's features. "Thank you," she whispered, before sliding her arms around the warrior to hug her tightly.

Mulan returned Aurora's embrace, struggling as she did so to resist the urge to change her mind and kiss the young woman right then and there. The two stood in comfortable silence for several moments, before Mulan stepped back so that she could look at her friend. "What do you want to do while we wait?"

"Could we just sit together?" Aurora asked.

Mulan released the young woman. "It's your dream," she said with a shrug, resigning herself to the course of action, or rather inaction, that she had chosen. "We can do whatever you want."


	2. Chapter 2

"So you admit I'm right? This is all just a dream?" Aurora's voice reflected the mixture of relief and sadness that she felt at the warrior's apparent acknowledgement that she was dreaming.

In response, Mulan walked back over to the rock they had been sitting on before. "I admit that I'm not going to convince you otherwise any time soon. A smart warrior does not fight battles she cannot win, especially when there is a better alternative."

As Aurora moved to join her, Mulan took off her cloak and placed it behind her, before removing her scabbard and leaning it against the side of the rock. She then began to take off the rest of her armor. "What are you doing?" Aurora asked, confused by the warrior's actions.

Mulan paused and looked up at her friend. "I assume we're going to be sitting here awhile, so unless you have an objection, I thought I might as well be comfortable."

"No, no objection. I just can't remember ever seeing you without your armor before."

Mulan slipped off her sode, kote, and tekko and placed them on the ground beside her sword. "If you're right and this is a dream, then there's no reason for me to bother wearing armor, is there?" she pointed out as she unfastened her belt and dropped it beside the rest of her equipment.

Aurora watched as Mulan removed her kusazuri and do, leaving her in just a shirt, pants, and boots. "And what if _you're_ right and this isn't a dream?" she asked.

Mulan grinned at her friend for a moment and then pulled off her boots and carelessly tossed them onto the pile with the rest of her discarded armor. She sat down on the rock and then reached out to catch Aurora around the waist. She gently drew the younger woman to her, turning the princess as she did so that Aurora was facing away from her. "In that case," she said, as she pulled Aurora in so that she was sitting in front of her, "I don't want my armor to interfere with the chance to finally hold you."

Mulan pulled the princess back against her chest, and then let her hands slip forward to rest lightly on the young woman's stomach. At first, Aurora held herself stiffly within the warrior's embrace, uncertain how to react. When she had asked Mulan to sit with her, she had assumed that they would sit side by side as they had earlier in the evening. She wasn't entirely convinced that Mulan had given up on her intention to kiss her and that this wasn't simply a clever method of trying to break down her defenses. She had to admit, though, that the warrior's actions were not unwelcome. Aurora had been imagining what it would feel like to have Mulan's arms wrapped around her for weeks. The current seating arrangement also had the added advantage of positioning the warrior behind her, making it far less likely that she would have to worry about Mulan trying to kiss her without her consent, or, as she admitted to herself was just as likely, losing her resolve and kissing Mulan herself.

After a few seconds had passed, Aurora let herself relax back against the other woman's body, placing her hands over the warrior's as she did so. She allowed Mulan to pull her more snugly into her embrace and felt a warm feeling begin to wash over her when she felt the warrior rest her cheek against her head. "Is this your 'better alternative'?" she asked, relieved that her voice sounded reasonably normal, despite the fact that she could feel her pulse beginning to race.

"It's better than arguing, isn't it?" Mulan asked softly, leaning forward so that her lips were directly beside Aurora's ear when she spoke.

Despite her efforts to remain unaffected by the other woman, the sensation of Mulan's warm breath against her skin caused Aurora to shiver involuntarily. "Yes," she said, her voice slightly strained. "Much better," she admitted. "If the rest of my dreams were like this, I wouldn't mind sleeping so much."

Mulan sighed softly. "I wish there was something I could do to stop your nightmares," she said quietly. "I hate knowing there's something that scares you and I can't protect you from it."

The sadness in the other woman's voice touched Aurora deeply, but she fought the urge to turn to look at her friend. It was difficult enough to hold on to her conviction that she was caught in the middle of a dream. Everything seemed so incredibly real, and Mulan's concern seemed so truly genuine, that it was hard to believe that everything she was experiencing was all just an illusion. She knew that if she actually looked at Mulan again, she would almost certainly decide to risk everything and gamble that she was wrong by giving in to temptation and kissing the other woman.

Aurora swallowed hard to get past the tightness in her throat. "It's ok," she said, trying not to think about the strangeness of reassuring a figment of her dreams that everything was alright. "There's nothing anyone can do. I'll just have to learn to deal with it like Snow did."

"Actually, that's a good idea," Mulan said. "You should learn to control your dreams. Then you wouldn't have to fear them anymore."

Aurora laughed wryly. "I don't think you can actually control your dreams like that. I'll have to settle for learning to just block them out."

"Of course you can control your dreams. It just takes practice," Mulan replied.

Aurora turned around to look at her friend. "You really think a person can control her dreams?" she asked skeptically.

"Aren't you controlling this one right now?" Mulan asked evenly.

Aurora straightened up in surprise. She leaned back and cocked her head to the side thoughtfully and studied the other woman for several moments. "Am I?" she finally asked.

"We're sitting here talking instead of doing what _I_ wanted to do," Mulan pointed out. "It certainly seems to me like you're the one in control."

The meaning behind Mulan's words was not lost on Aurora, and she felt herself begin to flush with a mixture of embarrassment and excitement. She lowered her head, unable to hold the other woman's gaze. "This isn't what I want to do either," she muttered.

"Then take control," Mulan said quietly. "If you're right and this is a dream, you can do anything you want to if you just will it."

Aurora looked up at her friend. "And what if _you're_ right and this isn't a dream?"

A small smile tugged at the corner of Mulan's lips. She reached up to capture one of Aurora's blond locks and then slowly allowed the silken tresses to slip through her fingers. "If this isn't a dream, then you are my princess, and I am your faithful guard," she said in a hushed voice. "I am yours to command."

Aurora swallowed hard. She didn't have a lot of experience with romance and lovemaking, but she could certainly recognize what Mulan was suggesting. "I've never…'commanded' anyone before," she said nervously. "I mean I've had some…some encounters…but I've never–"

"Shhh," Mulan said, placing two fingers lightly against Aurora's lips to stop her from talking. "Breathe," she said, as she dropped her hand back down to her side.

With a grateful nod, Aurora drew in several deep breaths. As she did, Mulan's gaze moved to her chest, and the warrior watched intently as Aurora's breasts moved up and out with each intake of air. The other woman's expression slowly began to change, and Aurora felt her pulse skip wildly in response to the growing desire she could see on Mulan's face.

After several more deep breaths, Mulan looked up to meet Aurora's gaze once again. "Good. Now turn around."

Aurora frowned. "What?"

The warrior smiled reassuringly. "Trust me," she said. "Turn around and lean back against me like before."

Aurora hesitated for another moment, still not understanding what the other woman had in mind. Finally, she turned around to face away from her friend. She settled back, enjoying the feel of Mulan's arms as they wrapped around her, the warrior's hands resting on Aurora's stomach. "Now what?" the young woman asked.

Mulan rubbed her cheek against Aurora's golden tresses, and then leaned forward to nuzzle her left ear. "That depends," she murmured. "What do you want me to do?"

It took a moment for the meaning of Mulan's soft words to sink in, but once they did Aurora felt her heart flutter rapidly in her chest. "You want me to tell you what to do?" she asked, her voice high and tight.

Mulan brushed Aurora's hair away from the nape of her neck and then allowed her lips to trail down the young woman's neck to plant feathery kisses in the hollow of her shoulder. "That's right," she purred, her voice a silken caress. She shifted the position of her hands slightly so that the backs of her thumbs were just barely touching the bottoms of Aurora's breasts. "_Command_ me, Princess."

Aurora's breathing quickened. She knew what Mulan was asking her to do, and the truth was that there was nothing she wanted more in the world than to give in to her desires and make love to the warrior. But the thought of actually saying out loud what she wanted the other woman to do was daunting to say the least.

Realizing that Mulan had no intention of going any further unless she spoke up, Aurora awkwardly cleared her throat. "I want you to touch me," she said softly, heat stealing into her face as she blushed fiercely.

"I am touching you," Mulan pointed out, moving her fingers lightly across Aurora's stomach, but taking care to keep her thumbs still.

For several long seconds, Aurora struggled to respond, to say what she knew Mulan wanted her to say. Eventually, her desire for the other woman won out over her sense of modesty. Taking a deep breath, she reached up and took both of Mulan's hands and placed them on her breasts. "Touch me here," she said, unconsciously squeezing the warrior's hands slightly as she did so.

Mulan immediately began gently but firmly stroking Aurora's breasts, causing the princess to gasp softly with pleasure. "This is what you wanted?" the warrior whispered huskily against the sensitive spot below Aurora's ear.

"Oh yes," Aurora breathed, her hands falling down to rest on top of Mulan's thighs as she arched into the other woman's hands. She could feel her breasts swelling and her nipples hardening under the warrior's efforts, and she felt a little dazed by her instantaneous reaction to the other woman's touch. Rolling her head backward to rest on Mulan's shoulder, she closed her eyes, ribbons of white hot flame uncurling inside her.

Mulan's strong hands cupped the young woman's breasts, as her thumbs made gentle passes around the tips. She nibbled at the column of the princess's throat and pinched Aurora's nipples through her dress, eliciting a moan of pure pleasure from the young woman. "That feels so good," Aurora said in a deep, passion filled voice.

Mulan pressed herself into the princess from behind, while she continued to firmly squeeze Aurora's breasts. "It would feel even better if you weren't wearing your dress," the warrior said, her tone low and seductive.

Aurora drew in her breath as a hot jolt of desire went to the very core of her being. This was it, she realized. If she allowed things to go any further, there would be no turning back. As Mulan's hands continued to caress her, stoking a rising fire within her, she realized with startling clarity that she had no desire to turn back. Dream or not, she intended to satisfy the deep ache inside her that had tormented her for so long.

"Alright," Aurora said, her voice no more than a hoarse whisper. She stood up and stepped forward away from the warrior. As she began unlacing the ties that held her dress closed, she felt Mulan move to stand just behind her. The warrior placed her hands on the princess's hips and pulled Aurora back firmly against her. Burying her face in the young woman's neck, Mulan breathed a kiss there, causing Aurora's heart to pound fiercely in her chest.

The simple task of loosening the ties to her dress took considerably longer than normal, hindered as she was by trembling fingers and the twin distractions of Mulan's lips moving against the sensitive skin of her neck and the feel of the warrior's body pressing against her from behind. Eventually, though, the last tie was loosened and, when Mulan took a slight step back away from her, Aurora shrugged out of her gown and allowed it to fall into a puddle at her feet.

Instantly, the warrior's hands were on the bare skin at the base of Aurora's spine. Slowly, Mulan's hands trailed upwards, her thumbs pressing gently as they traced the taut length of Aurora's back. When she reached the top, her hands smoothed their way across Aurora's shoulder blades, before moving down and around to the young woman's front, coming to a stop just below her breasts. The warrior's hands paused for a moment to pull Aurora firmly against her, and then her palms swept downward, skimming over the princess's abdomen, stroking and pressing against her flat belly. Finally, just when Aurora was certain that she couldn't take another moment more, Mulan's hands shifted up to once again capture her breasts.

The warrior's caress sent a jolt of fire sizzling through Aurora, and she felt the effect right down to her toes. "Yes," Aurora sighed, arching into Mulan's touch.

Mulan's fingers explored the princess's firm breasts, cupping and squeezing, pulling the nipples until they grew puffy and full. She moved to suck on Aurora's ear lobe, then bit down gently, causing the young woman to groan with pleasure. "Better?" she asked teasingly, before firmly pinching Aurora's nipples between her thumbs and forefingers.

Aurora breathed in sharply as her entire body trembled and shook. "Yes, but…" she rasped, then stopped, another groan of pleasure escaping from her throat.

"But what?" Mulan murmured into her ear, her fingers never stilling their relentless assault on Aurora's breasts.

It took several long moments before Aurora could even understand that she was being asked a question, let alone form a cogent reply. "It would be even better if you weren't wearing anything either," she finally managed to say.

Aurora could almost hear the smile in Mulan's voice when she answered. "As you command, Princess."

With one final squeeze of her breasts, Mulan stepped back away from the young woman. Her mind still spinning from recent events, Aurora simply remained where she was, facing away from the warrior. She was dimly aware of the sounds of Mulan removing her clothing, but the blood pounding through her veins made it difficult to focus on anything beyond her overwhelming physical need for Mulan's touch.

Aurora started slightly when she felt Mulan's hand on her shoulder. "Turn around, Princess," Mulan said quietly.

Feeling somewhat lightheaded, Aurora turned to face the other woman. The sight of Mulan standing before her completely unclothed sent a hot rush of desire stabbing through her. "You're beautiful," she breathed.

Mulan smiled and took a step forward. "Not half as beautiful as you."

Faintly dazed, Aurora reached out with one hand to touch Mulan for the first time. Her fingers lightly traced the slender line of her throat, then skimmed across her collar bone. Swallowing hard to get past the sudden tightness in her throat, she allowed her hand to move downward until her fingers were grazing the beginning swell of Mulan's breast. Unable to resist any longer, Aurora cupped the underside of the warrior's breast and allowed her thumb to brush across the hardening nipple, drawing a groan of appreciation from Mulan for her efforts.

"I've never gone this far before," Aurora said, her voice tinged with wonder.

Mulan stepped closer to the princess. Her breathing was becoming deep and heavy. "With a woman?"

"With you. I usually wake up before now."

"This isn't–"

"A dream. You always say that." Aurora placed her hand between the other woman's breasts and looked up at her. She could feel the warrior's heart beating strongly beneath her palm. Mulan's gaze was warm and intimate, and once again, Aurora found herself almost convinced. "I want to believe you," she whispered.

Mulan smiled. She raised her hand and lightly caressed Aurora's cheek with her knuckles. "You will," she promised.

Before Aurora could come up with a response, Mulan placed both hands on the princess's hips and drew the young woman to her. Aurora automatically slid her arms up and around the warrior's neck and pressed herself against the other woman, glorying in the feeling of Mulan's warm flesh pressing against her own. Mulan ran her hands up and down the princess's back, sending shivers through Aurora's body. The warrior then drew her mouth along the young woman's jaw, her tongue leaving a moist trail on her skin. She moved up to kiss Aurora's ear, the warmth of her breath sensitizing the young princess even more.

"You said that you have had this dream a dozen times…"

Mulan nipped at the delicate cord of Aurora's neck and then traced her tongue down to the sensitive hollow of her throat, eliciting a moan of encouragement for her efforts.

"I have had this dream _thousands_ of times."

The warrior's words, delivered with such intense, primal hunger in her voice, sent a searing wave of heat rushing through Aurora. Mulan's hands began sweeping over the princess's soft curves, exploring and caressing with deft expertise. The intimacy of her touch set off an explosion of white hot need within the young woman, and Aurora pressed herself forward, desperate for even more contact.

"I dreamed about how you would feel in my hands," Mulan whispered into Aurora's ear, as her hands slid up to the young woman's breasts. The warrior circled each breast with the tips of her fingers, smiling when she saw Aurora draw her breath in sharply. Slowly, Mulan began dropping searing kisses down the young woman's throat and across her shoulders, before moving down to the rise of her creamy breasts. She mouthed Aurora's tender flesh with teasing lips and teeth and tongue, until small cries and whimpers escaped the young woman's parted lips. "And I dreamed about how you would feel in my mouth," she husked. Her tongue flicked at a sensitive nipple, then rolled it around before her mouth closed over it completely.

Aurora's hand slid up from Mulan's neck to clutch the back of her head and she arched helplessly against the other woman. Her skin tingled everywhere, as if every nerve ending in her body were suddenly on fire, and her breath was coming in hard, hot pants. When Mulan switched to her other breast and gave it the same treatment, she groaned her approval, unable to believe that she could feel so much pleasure, that she could feel so completely and utterly consumed by raw need and intense desire.

Mulan pulled back, still sucking on Aurora's nipple, so that the breast distended from the tugging, and then allowed it to slip from her lips to lift her head and meet Aurora's gaze. The princess whimpered in protest at the loss, but when she felt the warrior's hand gently cupping her sex, her objection immediately ended. "And for thousands of nights, I dreamed about touching you, of feeling you hot and wet and ready against my hand," Mulan growled, her voice low in her throat. The warrior allowed her fingers to lightly brush through the curly hair which barely covered Aurora's womanhood, and then slowly and gently parted the fleshy folds to slide through the abundant wetness that was waiting for her.

Aurora moaned and arched her hips, pressing closer to Mulan's deliciously tormenting fingers. The warrior watched Aurora's facial reactions to being touched for several moments, and then carefully knelt on the ground in front of her lover. As she continued to stroke the princess with one hand, she ran her other hand up and down the insides of Aurora's thighs, caressing her with movements as gentle as an artist's brush strokes on canvas. Finally, she withdrew her hand from Aurora's center, drawing forth another groan of protest from the princess. Mulan simply ignored the young woman and, with gentle pressure, used her hands to encourage Aurora to spread her legs farther apart.

The implication of the warrior's actions wasn't lost on Aurora, and she felt her pulse suddenly leap with excitement as explosive currents began to race through her. The warrior shifted closer, closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, and then leaned forward to run her tongue up the inside of Aurora's left thigh. The young woman was well aware of the fact that the tops of her thighs were coated with her own wetness, and she shuddered at the thought of Mulan licking that wetness off of her skin.

Mulan slowly opened her eyes and looked up to meet Aurora's gaze. The young woman gasped when she saw the burning look of desire in the warrior's eyes. "I dreamed over and over again about what it would be like to taste you," she said, before repeating her actions on Aurora's right thigh.

The warrior bowed her head and paused once again. She allowed her hands to lightly stroke Aurora's legs, before moving them up to rest on her firm buttocks. "But I am absolutely certain that right here, right now, this is not a dream," she said at last. She lifted her head and looked Aurora directly in the eyes. "Would you like to know how I know that?"

Aurora swallowed hard. "How?" she managed to whisper, the intensity of the other woman's gaze holding her riveted in place.

"Because everything about you tonight surpasses those dreams completely," Mulan replied, before tightening her hold on Aurora's ass, cupping the firm cheeks in her hands, and bringing the young woman to her hungry mouth.

At the first touch of Mulan's mouth against her center, Aurora moaned and closed her eyes. The warrior's tongue was an instrument of exquisite pleasure, flicking and teasing, exploring her thoroughly, driving the young princess wild with excitement. Aurora thrust the fingers of her right hand into Mulan's hair to hold the warrior against her, while her other hand moved to the other woman's shoulder for balance. The princess's blood was surging through her veins like liquid fire, her senses reeling, her body trembling with delicious agony from the sensations caused by the sensual movements of Mulan's tongue against her heated flesh. Without conscious thought, she tightened her grasp on the warrior and began to rock her hips forward, straining for even more contact with the other woman's talented tongue.

Time blurred as Mulan continued her onslaught on the young woman's sensitive core. Aurora could feel her breathing becoming labored. It was becoming all that she could do to remain standing on legs that were threatening to give way at any moment, but she continued to thrust her hips against her lover. Nothing mattered anymore except that she find the pleasure that stood just behind her reach. Mindless with need, she cried out in a helpless choking sound, begging Mulan to give her the release she so desperately required. And when Mulan's tongue suddenly flicked across the surface of her clit before her lips closed around it completely, the world as Aurora knew it faded to nothing, and all she was aware of was being consumed with a sweet-hot urgency that grew and grew, until she felt she could not bear it a moment longer.

With a low cry, Aurora succumbed to the rolling sensations of pleasure coursing so urgently, so commandingly through her body. Unable to stand any longer, the princess began to collapse to the ground, but Mulan quickly moved to catch her and instead guided her down so that she was straddling the warrior's left thigh. Mulan quickly slid one hand between the princess's legs. A strangled sob escaped Aurora's lips, as Mulan's fingers slipped through the soft moist folds and found her core, stroking, circling, teasing the tiny bud. In response, the princess's hips pumped furiously back and forth against Mulan's hand and her head bowed, a moan of pure ecstasy slipping from her lips.

Aurora's felt the heat and tension rising and spreading from her groin into her thighs and stomach, her chest, legs and arms. Just as she began to abandon herself completely to the whirl of sensations overtaking her, she felt Mulan's fingers thread through her hair and firmly tug. Looking up, she met the warrior's fevered gaze. "I love you," Mulan groaned, before smothering Aurora's lips with a powerful kiss. For the briefest of instants, Aurora resisted the warrior's kiss, and then with a low, sensuous moan, she began to return it with reckless passion and allowed herself to finally, completely slip over the edge.

Aurora's climax hit her like a bolt of lightning in the midst of a turbulent storm, causing her to pull back from the kiss she was sharing with the warrior. Over and over the waves of pleasure crested and fell away, only to rise again until she was writhing against Mulan. Her breath coming in ragged sobs, she clung desperately to the warrior, holding on to the one fixed point she still had in a world that was now spinning completely out of control. She knew it was only a matter of moments before she would wake from the dream, but at least this time, she had been able to love Mulan the way that she had wanted to first.

After what seemed like an eternity, Aurora slowly began to regain her awareness of her surroundings. Lifting her head, she looked around in confusion, not understanding why she was still sitting in Mulan's lap. The warrior was breathing heavily and her eyes were bright with passion. The princess reached up and touched Mulan's soft cheek, half expecting her to vanish at any moment. "Why are you still here?" Aurora asked, her voice ragged and rough with spent passion.

Instead of answering, Mulan caught the princess by the back of the neck and covered her mouth with a kiss. The warrior's tongue traced the outline of Aurora's lips until they opened, and then probed and finally feverishly explored the warm recesses of the young woman's mouth.

After several long moments, Aurora pulled back, ending the kiss. "This isn't a dream," she whispered. She stared at the other woman, still struggling to process what was happening. "Oh thank goodness this isn't a dream," she moaned, before taking Mulan's face in her hands and drawing it to her for a soul searching kiss.

Aurora's lips moved over Mulan's softly, sensuously, then possessively as she deepened the kiss, her tongue demanding entrance. When the warrior's mouth opened to receive her kiss, Aurora immediately slipped her tongue inside. She tasted the warrior's mouth and engaged her tongue in a gentle battle. Desperate to get closer, she leaned forward, causing her knee to press against Mulan's center.

Mulan groaned against Aurora's mouth at the contact and her entire body went rigid. Pulling back from the kiss, Aurora looked at her friend. The warrior's eyes were glassy, her cheeks were flushed, a sheen of perspiration covered her forehead and breasts, and her breathing was harsh and unsteady. Transfixed by the vision of her lover so filled with desire for her, she reached out to trace the tips of fingers around a rigid nipple.

Instantly Mulan reached up to grasp Aurora's wrist and pull her hand away from her chest. "Don't tease," the warrior ground out harshly. The effort it was taking to maintain control showed clearly in the taut lines of her face.

Aurora felt herself begin to melt inside. "No teasing," she agreed. Moving forward, she kissed the warrior, her mouth slanting across Mulan's in a passionate possession, her lips urging the warrior's apart. She pushed Mulan backwards until she was lying flat, following her down to lie against her with her leg between the warrior's. Realizing that the other woman was more than ready for her touch, Aurora immediately slid her fingers into Mulan's throbbing heat, drawing forth a moan of pure pleasure from the other woman as she did so. Aurora stroked the warrior for a few seconds, coating her fingers with the abundant wetness that was flowing from the other woman, and then slowly slipped a finger inside Mulan up to the second knuckle.

The deep, sensuous groan that was wrung from Mulan's lips caused Aurora's insides to clench tightly. She withdrew her finger and then slowly pushed in again, this time pressing all the way in. A few more strokes and she added a second finger and then began increasing the speed and power of her thrusts. Mulan whimpered and arched her back, driving her hips up onto Aurora's fingers. She was past asking, past speaking. The warrior was raw with sensation, trembling with the force of her desire, desperate for release. Recognizing that fact, Aurora began rubbing the warrior's clit with her palm while she continued to drive her fingers in and out of lover. She captured Mulan's mouth with a soft sensual kiss, and then lifted her head to look directly into the warrior's eyes, which were glazed over with lust. "I love you," she said softly.

Aurora saw a look of pure happiness flash in Mulan's eyes before they clenched tightly shut. The warrior gasped out her release as shuddering convulsions claimed her. Mulan's back arched with pleasure. She drove her hips against Aurora's fingers, her own fingers digging tightly into the cloak beneath her as she did so. Again and again she bucked up against the younger woman's hand, until finally with one last, long moan, she collapsed back down to lie in a boneless heap.


	3. Chapter 3

Mulan breathed in deeply, as she slowly returned to conscious thought, her body too exhausted to move. She could feel Aurora lying across her, and she was dimly aware of the fact that she had one hand wrapped around the young woman's sweat-slickened body. Beyond those details, however, her brain was unable to process anything at all.

Several minutes passed in silence, while Mulan waited for the pounding of her heart in her chest to ease. As it did, a small smile began to tug at the corners of the warrior's lips. Never before in her life had she felt anything like what she just experienced with Aurora. In every possible way, the young woman had surpassed her wildest expectations.

Mulan felt Aurora's hand gently caress her cheek. "What are you thinking?" the young princess asked.

Mulan's eyes remained closed, but her smile deepened. She reached up to catch her friend's hand and then brought it to her lips to press a soft kiss against Aurora's fingers. "I'm thinking that as enjoyable as that was, I hope we don't have to do that _every _time I want to kiss you. It could make things awkward."

"Well, maybe not _every _time," Aurora replied, before covering Mulan's mouth with a soft, pliant kiss.

Aurora's lips were warm and sweet against hers, and Mulan felt a ripple of excitement rush through her in response. She fought back the urge to deepen the kiss, however, and reluctantly pulled away. There were things that needed to be said before anything else could happen between the two of them. She needed to know exactly what Aurora's intentions were. She needed to know that they were the same as her own.

Mulan opened her eyes to look up at her friend. The slight look of disappointment on Aurora's face at being interrupted nearly caused her to forget about trying to have a conversation, but she summoned her resolve. "So what happens now?"

Aurora considered the question for a few moments before responding. "Tomorrow we start our search to find a way to reunite Phillip's soul with his body. I owe him that."

Mulan nodded her agreement. "And after we do that?"

"Then as gently as I can, I'll explain to him that our engagement is off."

Despite the fact that Aurora had said exactly what she had hoped to hear, a moment of doubt washed over Mulan. Phillip and Aurora were the kind of couple that people told stories about throughout all the realms. Mulan and Aurora on the other hand…well that wasn't exactly the story that most people thought of when they thought of a love story involving a princess. "Are you sure that's what you want?"

Aurora arched an eyebrow as her hand slipped up to cup Mulan's left breast. "After everything that just happened, you have reason to doubt?"

Mulan swallowed hard as a bolt of desire raced through her. "No, it's just that–" The rest of her words were cut off as groan of pure pleasure escaped her lips in response to Aurora brushing her thumb over her nipple.

A satisfied smile appeared on Aurora's face. She moved her hand to the warrior's hip and leaned down to kiss her lover. Breaking the kiss after a few too short moments, she lifted her head to gaze at Mulan. "This is what I want. You're my happy ending, not Phillip."

Mulan reached up to gently cup the princess's soft check with her hand. "And you're mine," she whispered before covering Aurora's lips with a moist, searching kiss.

"I love you," Aurora replied when they finally broke apart to breathe.

Mulan wrapped her arms around the young woman and pulled Aurora into her embrace. As she lay on her back, looking up at the stars, her lover's breath a warm caress on her chest, Mulan knew that she had found everything she had ever wanted. "I love you too," she said."

The two lay together for several minutes, neither one feeling any need to stir. Finally, though, Mulan shook Aurora gently to get her attention. "So it's agreed. Tomorrow morning we'll start looking for a way to return Phillip's soul to his body."

Aurora lifted her head and looked at her friend. "Well," she said slowly, a sensual smile playing about her lips. "I was actually thinking we should plan on starting our search tomorrow afternoon."

Mulan smiled. "Tomorrow afternoon?"

Aurora nodded, and then slowly moved so that she kneeling upright. Mulan, meanwhile, watched every move that her lover made, missing nothing as Aurora took her place straddling the warrior's waist. "That's right, tomorrow afternoon," she said. Aurora took Mulan's hands that had been resting on her hips and lifted them up to cover her breasts. She groaned appreciatively when the warrior began squeezing them firmly, and immediately began to move her hips against Mulan. "I have a feeling that…that you're going to want…to sleep in tomorrow morning," Aurora said tightly, her breath becoming more ragged with each passing second.

The feel of Aurora's breasts in her hands was almost as incredible as the sensation of the young princess's hips rocking against her, and Mulan knew that her ability to continue their conversation was rapidly nearing an end. "Why's that?" she gasped, before capturing both of Aurora's nipples between her fingers and pinching them tightly.

Aurora closed her eyes as she arched her back to press herself into the warrior's hands and thrust her hips hard against Mulan's body. For a few moments, she allowed herself to bask in the sensations that the warrior was creating inside of her. Finally, she opened her eyes and looked down at her lover.

Mulan's breath caught in her throat when she saw the mixture of determination and raw carnal desire in Aurora's gaze. There was no thought of resistance when Aurora grabbed her wrists and slowly and deliberately pressed them down so that they were pinned back on either side of Mulan's head. "Because," Aurora said, shifting to straddle Mulan's left leg, a position that allowed her to press her own thigh firmly against the warrior's core. Aurora paused to smile when she heard Mulan groan with pleasure at the new position, and then pressed forward even harder with her leg. A moment later, though, her smile disappeared and was replaced by an expression of pure sexual hunger "Because I intend to see that you get absolutely no sleep at all tonight."

_End_


End file.
